fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ares Sibukwe
Ares Sibukwe is a powerful mage. His meek disposition and cowardly attitude hides his immense power. Ares is, in truth, one of Steven Infinity's chosen disciples, bestowed great power to achieve great things. Intoxicated with the power, Ares found himself on a genocidal killing spree, killing anyone he deemed too weak (which was most of the world). Appearance Ares is a muscular man with a somewhat tan skin tone. He often wears a sullen expression, but it will quickly change to one of maniacal rage when he activates the power of his magic. Despite a somewhat scrawny build, Ares still possesses a rather muscular build. This is very evident by his attire, which is his lack of a shirt. Other than this, he does wear a pair of baggy white pants, with a dark red tunic, held on by a brown belt. He also wears black boots with gold trim. His long, black held is tied back in a ponytail by a golden braid. He also wears a golden necklace, armbands, and a headband with a blue orb in the center, as well as golden arm hoops on his biceps, a golden neck choker, and a golden earring on his left ear. Personality Ares was, at first, an incredibly fearful and cowardly individual. Despite knowing magic, he was afraid of it, fearing he'd hurt himself and those near him. However, all this changed when he was approached by Steven Infinity. With his newfound power, August became a living bomb, traversing the world and killing anyone that could not survive his magic. Despite this new attitude however, Ares does not believe he is capable of defeating Steven, and is loyal to the man to a fault. Magic and Abilities Blast Magic: Ares utilizes this magic as his primary form of attack. He can generate explosions in places several meters from him, something which is achieved by moving one of his open hands, or pointing his fingers, towards the area he wants to detonate. He generates the explosions by creating magic circles which then detonate, dealing immense explosive damage to his target. He can also create smaller explosions in front of him in order to push away strong opponents. He uses these blasts defensively, creating shockwaves and blasts in order to block incoming attacks, and even send opponents flying backwards. To weak individuals, however, even these small bursts are detrimental. Ares is also capable of generating powerful blasts through only the movement of his middle and index fingers, proving how truly powerful this magic is when using his whole, or even both hands. This magic can also be used to send blasts of magical energy at his opponents, without the creation of a seal. He can shoot beams from either of his hands, or charge up his energy in a sphere first to create a more powerful explosive blast as opposed to a simple beam which may also be capable of generating an explosion. The spheres he creates can either be designed for boring through enemies, or can be made explosive in nature. These explosions are not fire-based, and as such cannot not be eaten by Slayers of that attribute. * Screeching Grenade: Ares begins the casting of this spell by surrounding himself in his magical aura. He then shouts loudly, causing the energy to near instantly form into sphere, which he then fires at his target. Upon contact with a solid object, this attack will generate a powerful explosion, sending his opponent reeling back, and severely burning his target. * Death Ray: Ares charges an energy bolt of his magical energy in his hand, and throws it at his target. The ray will bore into his target until its energy is spent. This spell is designed to be a piercing attack, but against those capable of resisting it, this spell also possesses enough kinetic energy to send an opponent flying backwards with immense power. * Force Bomb: Ares collects his energy into his hand, making it in the shape of a sphere. He them forces his hand forwards, generating a linear explosion outwards from his person. As this spell's explosive power only goes in one direction, Ares does not have to worry about injuring himself with this technique. At the same time, this sphere makes direct contact with his opponent, damaging them greatly from the point blank damage. * Consecutive Missile Barrage: Ares collects his energy into a sphere in his hand. He then throws the sphere, which splits into numerous spheres of energy that travel in a mostly linear pattern. Each individual sphere has a great explosive yield, creating a spherical shockwave that sends back opponents while burning them greatly. And as this spell utilizes several bombs of equal size, they can be consistently bombarded with the power from this spell. Ares can also continuously fire more spheres after the initial casting of this spell, without the need to create another sphere. * Crusher Ball: Ares creates a small sphere of green energy in his hand, it quickly expanding to approximately the size of his palm as he opens it. He then throws the sphere. It can travel a great distance, and when it makes contact with a solid object (solid being a relative term), it quickly expands in a flash of green energy, being the size of a gigantic dome, and dealing a large amount of explosive damage. Many can't withstand the power of this attack, or avoid it's immense blast radius. This spell can also explode in the shape of a large, upwards pillar, reaching much higher than the standard dome, but with a smaller circular radius. * War Hammer: Ares creates a small sphere of energy in his cupped hands in front of his body. He then pulls them apart, splitting the energy sphere in two as they both suddenly increase in size to two spheres larger than his palms. He then rejoins them both back together, and fires a massive green beam of his magical energy towards his opponent. This spell can not only deal immense burning damage to his target, but it can also bore deeply into the Earth's crust. If an individual is unfortunate enough to be caught within the effect of this spell, they will often find themselves deep within the earth's crust when this spell is fired from above them, or miles away from their original position if they're struck parallel from Ares. Ares has never used this spell on an opponent from below them, but he's sure this attack has enough force to launch them into space. * God's Judgement: Ares can only use this technique when he's in his Ascension: Level 3 state, allowing him to take advantage of the transformation's tracing ability with his blasts. Ares begins by firing off various spheres of energy. Some may be aimed towards the target, others might not be. Either way, most of these blasts should be incredibly easy to dodge. Soon, the target will find themselves completely surrounded by Ares' explosive spheres. With a movement of his arms and hands, the spheres then converge on the target, dealing monumental damage to the individual or individuals. This spell can deal more damage to an individual than any of his other spells, including the War Hammer and Crusher Ball. Strength Magic: This magic allows Ares to increase his physical power. His muscles temporarily bulge before returning to their natural size, giving his body the added strength of the bulged muscles, but without the increased body mass. Ares can activate this magic at any time to compensate for a lack in strength, gradually increasing in power over time until his opponents can not resist his power. His strength can be increased in order to lift thousands of tons with no issue, and can climb even further. This magic can be used to increase physical durability as well, as, even though physical attacks can pierce his skin, his muscles are too dense to create any meaningful damage to his body. It doesn't matter whether the attacks are serrated or blunt, or magical or not. Ares can seemingly increase his power without any limit. However, Ares' ability to use this magic is based upon his fatigue level, as he needs to use magic power in order to increase the size of his muscles. He can decrease the size of his muscles to conserve magical energy if he needs to, but rarely ever does this. High Speed: '''Ares' Strength Magic may be capable of increasing his muscle strength, but it does not directly increase speed. To utilize the effects of his magic to the fullest, Ares learned this magic. This magic allows Ares to progressively increase his movement speed and reaction time as well. It can dramatically increase the amount of time he can process external stimulus as well, allowing him to process things at a much faster rate as well, not just dodge them. This increase in his physical speed also increases the power of his attacks, due to the increase in kinetic energy from his fast movements, but not nearly as much as the increase from his Strength Magic. This magic does come with one major drawback however: it increases Ares' metabolism, making him consume more calories and increases blow flow. As such, Ares will bleed much faster when he's been wounded, and must deactivate this magic in order to bleed at a lower speed. Like his Strength Magic however, Ares rarely deactivates his magic for this purpose. '''Energy Dome: A defensive technique utilized by Ares. This magic uses the same type of magical energy as Ares' Blast Magic, causing any boosts that magic receives, this one will receive as well. Ares merely exerts his magical energy. His aura then takes a solid form, allowing it to deflect and defuse incoming attacks. Those who make physical contact will actually find themselves being shocked. Ares' shield is so reliable that he can actually swim through a volcano's lava without any difficulty, or worry of damage to his person. Ascension: '''This ability is essentially a Dragon Force equivalent for non-Slayers. This state not only increases the physical power of the user, but it also increases the power of their magical abilities. It requires a great amount of magic power, and an emotional stressor in order to activate however. Ares' stressor was an immense emotional high he received from the euphoria of gaining such awesome power from Steven Infinity. This magic causes a complete metamorphosis of his body, allowing him to use new techniques, and evolve his already dangerous powers. This ability is initially stressful on the body of the user, but as they train with it, they area able to master the ability without any extra loss of magic power. Ares has trained so extensively with this ability that he not only possesses a perfect Ascension transformation, but four levels of the transformation as well. If Ares were to receive a great amount of more emotion while in his final Ascension state, he could possibly ascend even further. * '''Level 1: '''The Ascension form that Ares initially had. When transforming, Ares' musculature somewhat increases, and his hair transforms from his normal black shade to neon blue with a hint of purple. His hair also spikes up, while breaking the hair tie on Ares' ponytail. The increase his body's physique obviously increases power, but there is a speed boost as well. Ares' control over his Blast Magic becomes more fine, being capable of firing immensely powerful and compact blasts of magical energy, without any fatigue whatsoever. The power granted to him by his Strength Magic also increases, with him now being able to generate shockwaves from punching the air, generating the same level of power as a normal punch. As the shockwaves are somewhat diffused by traveling through the air, one can only imagine the level of power behind one his direct contact punches. The level of speed he can move at in High Speed also increases greater. The transformation into this form often breaks most of Ares' jewelry, sending it flying off, due to the increase in power. * '''Level 2: '''Through rigorous training, Ares was able to ascend past the normal Ascension state, and achieved an even greater power. In this state, Ares' body doesn't undergo a much greater metamorphosis, except that his hair turns blonde and his eyes turn blue. His physique and hair style is generally quite similar to that of his previous Ascension state. Despite a lack in change, this Ascension state is still much more powerful than the previous level. Ares High Speed allows him to vibrate his either specific parts or his entire body, either vibrating on different frequencies to deal extra, internal damage to his targets, or the same one to vibrate through attacks. Unfortunately this second ability is almost useless to him, as he doesn't know the specific frequencies of most objects, and its mostly just guessing. As such, he generally only uses the former new technique. He can still defuse magical attacks by striking them with his vibrating limbs however. Ares' other magics and physical capabilites also increase in power, retaining the same capabilities as the former Ascension state, and increasing even further in power. * '''Level 3: '''Ares later attained another, even more powerful Ascension state. This transformation makes the previous Ascension states seem rather weak in comparison. This form increases Ares' muscle mass to an even greater mass than previously, greatly increasing his weight and height, as well as physical density due to the density of his muscles. His hair also turns a greenish-yellow color, and increases in length. As Ares' hair remains spiky, it is even more noticeable due to the increase in length. Ares' irises and pupils also disappear, giving him a more crazed appearance. Ares gains yet another ability from this transformation. He gains the ability to create magic seeking projectiles with his Blast Magic. This makes it so that not even the fastest of individuals can avoid his attacks. The only way to avoid them is to have his spells diffuse in power from striking numerous other objects while chasing his targets, but as they are so fast, they can often chase down their opponent before this happens. Ares' notable increase in muscular also isn't just for show. His physical might increases to such a degree that he's even capable of matching a more casual Ajax blow for blow in terms of sheer strength. Other than this increase in power, Ares' other magics also increase in potency, while he also possesses the same powers from his previous Ascension states. * '''Level 4: '''The strongest, and final one of Ares' Ascension states. This transformation isn't much more different in appearance from Ares' Level 3. His greenish-yellow hair grows into a long, spiky mullet. His eyebrows also disappear. This state gives Ares an almost perfect body. The increase in Ares' physical power extends to, not just his muscles, but every organic part of his body. This makes it so that physical attacks even have trouble piercing his skin, completely negating them instead of just increasing his muscular density like it had previously. His blood flow also slows down, so that he doesn't bleed as fast when utilizing his High Speed. Other than these physical advantages, Ares' doesn't gain a new, specific ability, but his physical prowess and magical capabilities take another gigantic leap, allowing him to compete with a half serious Ajax. '''Flight: '''Ares is capable of manipulating his magic power in order to fly. Through using his High Speed magic in conjunction with this skill, Ares is also capable of flying around at high speeds, equivalent to his movement and reaction time depending on what level of speed he was using. '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Ares developed hand to hand skills that very well compliment his magic. His style generally revolves around grapples and wrestling moves to brutalize his opponents, and he attacks in rapid succession to prevent his targets from getting the opportunity to counterattack, and leave them unable to fight back while also crushing their spirit. Other than grabs and lariats, Ares will also utilize strong, punishing punches and kicks, aiming for the softer areas of the body. Immense Strength: '''Ares possesses immense physical strength as well. He's capable of killing a man in one punch without the aid of his Ascension states or other magics. He can lift thousands of tons in his regular form, and the number keeps multiplying with each successive transformation he undergoes. His strength is even in the ballpark of Ajax during his younger years, before founding his mercenary group. Ares is so confident in his physical power that he believes he's the strongest man alive (Ajax later proves this incorrect). '''Immense Speed: Ares also possesses speed to match his indomitable strength. Ares can move so fast that he appears to be teleporting from place to place. Individuals can't even track his movements, as he can move faster than the eye can see. He can easily dodge attacks with minimal movement, and without even seeming like he's trying, flying around his opponents with his arms crossed. He's even capable of dodging rapid attacks from five enemies at once with no issue, easily counterattacking with avoidably fast attacks of his own. He can even block a punches from exceptionally fast individuals from multiple people at once with ease. Immense Durability: Ares' physical durability is proportionate to the level of his physical strength. Even punches and kicks directly to his face do nothing as he merely laughs them off. Attacks can barely pierce his skin, and even fewer can even puncture his immensely dense muscle mass. Ares' durability even causes some to say that punching him will only serve to harm their own bodies. Ares' durability isn't just limited to physical attacks however. Ares can even take powerful magical blasts point blank without even flinching, the only noticeable form of damage being minor burns on his skin. Immense Magic Power: Ares possessed an immense amount of magic power before having his strength unlocked by Steven Infinity, but was merely afraid to use it. Afterwards however, Ares gained enough confidence and strength to go on a rampage all across Caelum. He slaughtered hundreds of people in only a few days, including various S-Class Mages and above. Ares' magic power is no less than master level (the level of power of guild masters). Merely exerting his magical energy causes cracks to appear on the ground's surface, and generate enough wind pressure or shockwaves to send back weaker opponents. Ares began killing anyone that he believes to be weaker than him, and as he has yet to be defeated, he has proven to himself that he is the strongest. When exerting a large amount of his magic power, Ares' magical aura is normally colored green, but turns golden when Ares is in his Ascension: Level 2, or higher states. * Second Origin Release: Ares had his second origin unlocked by Steven Infinity, giving him a vast reserve of magic power that he has access too. Ares generally keeps this power dormant, and only unleashes it when absolutely necessary. Unlike most second origin releases, this one actually causes a metamorphoses of Ares' body, due to the strange circumstances of his Second Origin Release. This transformation causes his body color to change to a shade of white, and his eyes to glow a hot pink color. He also gains a broken infinity symbol on his forehead, as well as his aura changing to black and white. In this state his power increases exponentially, greatly exceeding his normal limits. The sheer power of this energy release causes wind pressure to be felt by the mere expulsion of his magical energy. Trivia Ares is the God of War in Greek Mythology. Sibukwe is a misspelling of the surname Sobukwe, the name of anti-apartheid leader Robert Sobukwe from South Africa. There is no specific reason for why this name was chosen as his surname. Ares' appearance is based off of Broly from the Dragon Ball Z Broly movies. Ares' quote is a reference to TeamFourStar's quote from their Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Abridged Movie: "My power is Maximum!" Ares was crated to demonstrate the abilities of possessing multiple Ascension transformations.Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:High Speed User